Keep your paws off my man!
by LeaMIsMyLove
Summary: Serie of One shots. When girls are flirting with Finn, Rachel makes sure that they know Finn is hers!
1. Swimming pool

**I just randomely came up with this and I want to publish it so here you go :)**

**It's just a few one shots of girls hitting on Finna dn Rachel let them know he's hers :)**

**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**I don't own anything :(**

_**Keep your paws off my man!**_

Normal POV

'Come on babe! you're at a swimming pool! that means you have to swim' said Finn pouting

'I don't have to do anything I don't want and btw did you forget what happened to me when I was 8 and I went to the pool?' said Rachel

'Some guy pushed you into the water and you hit your head on the edge of the pool, but Rachel that's so many years ago! you're not gonna tell me you're still scared of that happening again?' said Finn

'I'm not I'm just not the biggest fan of pools, that's all' said Rachel 'And I want a tan so I'm just gonna sunbade'

'You have the best tan in the world babe' said Finn 'Please come in?'

'You can go already maybe I'll come later okay?' said Rachel 'I'm gonna sit by the pool and watch my incredibly handsome boyfriend have fun with his friends' Finn had been working out a lot lately and his body looked incredibly handsome.

'Okay babe but I hope you'll join me later' said Finn and he winked and then got into the pool with Puck and Sam.

'Hey diva' said Kurt as he joined the chair next to Rachels

'Hey Kurt' said Rachel as she looked up from her magazine

'Uhmm... I don'want to ruin your mood or anything but aren't you supposed to sunbade without a shirt on?' said Kurt while he looked at Rachel who was wearing a shirt over her bikini

'I know but I'm still insecure about how I look I mean I'm not Quinn or Santana...' said Rachel while she looked down at her body

'Diva you're stunning and everyone knows it but you1 I swear when you get rid of that shirt Finn would want to rip that bikini off your body' said Kurt and Rachel giggled

'You ARE wearing the bikini we bought last week right?' said Kurt

'Yes of course' said Rachel last week her and Kurt had bought her a new bikini it showed a ittle more skin than Rachel was used to show when she wore a bikini but it was white with gold stars on it so of course she couldn't resist it. Kurt, of course, had immidiatelly agreed with it and assured her she looked gorgeous

'It's just that... it shows so much skin that I'm not sure if I din't look fat in it...' said Rachel with an insecure voice

'You listen to me Rachel Barbra Berry, you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen and trust me I've seen a lot! But you have to listen to me and believe me when I say that your body looks perfect in that bikini your body is amazing. Plus your boobs look bigger' said Kurt and he winked when he said the last part

'You think?' said Rachel

'I know' said Kurt 'So now go into that changing room and show that goreous body of yours to your boyfriend'

'Okay I'm just gonna do it' said Rachel and she walked to the changing rooms confidend. When she got out she looked for her boyfirend in the pool and she saw him playing with a ball with Sam and Puck. Rachel smiled as she saw how happy Finn was. When she almost reached him she suddenly saw a girl coming to Finn, the girl was dropdead gorgeous woth blonde hair and bright blue eyes. SHe looked like the person Rachel had always wanted to be. Then the girl did something she should have done she started flirting with Finn!

'Hey' said the girl 'My name it Katy what's yours?'

'Finn' said Finn who clearly didn't have any interest in the girl

'That's so hot' said Katy 'You look amazing, are you an athlete?'

'Uhmm yeah I play football' said Finn awekwardly

'That's so cool! I bet you're the best of your whole team' said Katy

'Well there are people who are better than me' said Finn and he laughed awekwardely

'I bet they aren't' said Katy and she was practically drooling over him 'You wanna go out sometime? mean we're perfect for eachother'

'I'm sorry to dissapoint you but I have a girlfriend' said Finn smiling as he thought about Rachel

'I'm sure she wouldn't mind...' said Katy as she got closer and reached up to kiss him, then Rachel decided that it was enough and she jumped itno the pool and landed right near where Katy and Finn where standing. As soon as Finn saw Rachel his whole face lit up. Rachel swam to him, wrapped him legs around him and kissed him passionately. What was meant as just a short but passionate kiss turned into a whole make out session, as Rachel ran her hands through his hair and he held her waist and kissed her back just as passionate. Rachel felt how much she turned him on and she loved it. Then they heard Katy yell

'What the hell are you doing with my man midget?'

Rachel stoped kissing Finn and got of him to face Katy

'Your man?! I'm sorry but his man has been mine for a year now and there's no chance of you EVER getting him' defended Rachel

'Hmmppff yeah sure... let's just see what 'your man' has to say about that' said Katy and she faced Finn

'I am perfectly happy with this amazing, beautiful, incredible perfect girl here who I am lucky enough to call my girlfriend' said Finn as he wrapped his arms around Rachels waist

'Well have a nice life then and Finn if you ever need me I go to Carmel so just loo me up' said Katy and she winked

'No thanks' said Finn and he got his attention back to Rachel 'That was so hot babe you have no idea how much I'm turned on by you right now and that bikini is the hottest thing I've ever seen anyone wear' and he kissed her passionately

'10 bucks they're not make it until they're home without having sex' said Puck smirking

**This was the first chapter people!**

**Tell me what you think PLEASE REVIEW cause I need toknow if I should go on! :)**

**xxx**


	2. Fake

**Hello again :)**

**Thank you for the reviews on my first chapter KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**I don't own anything!**

_**Keep your paws off my man!**_

Rachel was standing by her locker, brushing her hair when she heard someone talk

'So now that I'm head cheerleader I need a man' said a blonde cheerio who was standing just 2 lockers aay from Rachel with her 2 friends.

'Totally I mean you definatelly need some arm candy if you want to stay on top!' said her brown haired friend.

'I know, but I don't know who?' said the blonde

'Puck maybe? he's super hot!' said a redhead cheerio

'No he may be hot but he's a total player that's not the kind of reputation I'm looking for' said the blonde

'What about Sam?' said the brunette

'Uhg please! his imitations are from kindergarten' said the blonde 'I need a man who can keep up with me'

'O my god Sabrina I have the perfect guy for you!' said the brunette

'Amaze me' said Sabrina bored

'Finn Hudson' said the brunette smirking

'Yeah... he's a good choice I mean he's tall and handsome and he's an athlete, he'll definatelly keep up with me and he'll keep me on top' said Sabrina smiling

_WHAT?! don't they know I'M dating Finn?! _thought Rachel

'Wait... isn't he already dating someone?' asked the redhead

_Thank god... _thought Rachel

'Really? who?' said the brunette

_ME you dumbhead!_

'Some girl named Rachel Berry I already did a background check for you, she's a senior, major loser, ambitious, selfish and she has the biggest nose of the planet' said the redhead

'Seriously? He's dating that?' said Sabrina and she said 'that' with a disgusted voice

_Okay who do they think they are?! _thought Rachel, they hadn't seen her cause she was standing with her back to them.

'It not hard to move her out of the way' said Sabrina 'I bet she pays him to be with her I mean someone who sounds like that is NO material for someone as Finn Hudson right?!'

'You're always so right Sabrina' said the brunette. Rachel almost threw up because of the stupidness of those girls they clearly didn't know that the girl they were talking about was standing just a few lockers away. Just then she got a text message from Finn saying he'd go grab some books from his locker and then walk her to class her phone started buzzing and that sound seemed to be noticed by the 3 cheerios

'Omg it's her!' whispered/said the redhead 'That's Rachel Berry'

'Texting your boyfriend?' said Sabrina and she gave her an evil smile 'Well enjoy it while you can cause soon he'll be mine'

Just then Rachel got an idea to get Sabrina and her friends to forever stop chasing Finn, but first Finn had to agree with it. She just ignored Sabrina and texted Finn about the plan, he was a little insecure at first but then he saw that the only reason to get them to quit chasing him was this plan so he agreed.

'HEY MIDGET' said Sabrina while she stepped towards Rachel 'I was talking to you! didn't your parents teach you it's extremely rude to ignore people?'

Rachel looked up to face Sabrina, she had tears in her eyes and bit her lip 'I'm sorry' she whispered

'Awe did I make you cry?' said Sabrine while she fake pouted 'Sorry I'm not sorry'

Rachel then just turned to her locker and sarted sorting some books, then she heard Sabrina say

'Omg there is Finn! girls act calm I'm gonna ask him out! wish me luck!' said Sabrina and she aproached Finn

'Hey Finn I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me sometimes' said Sabrina while she blinked her eyelashes in a sexy way

'I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend' said Finn and he walked past her towards Rachel and hugged her from behind

'Hey beautiful' he said then Rachel turned around and tears were falling down her cheeks

'Hey what's wrong babe?' asked Finn worried

'I am so so sorry' said Rachel

'I''m a little worried now Rach what's wrong?' said Finn

'My...my period is late Fin and I'm NEVER late and yesterday I threw up' said Rachel 'maybe it's just the stress because of my NYADA audition but maybe...'

'You think you're... pregnant?' said Finn with wide eyes

'I'm so sorry Finn we were so carefull and I'm so sorry this happened' cried Rachel

'Did you do a test yet?' said Finn

'No I...I was too scared' said Rachel

'This afternoon we'll take a test okay?' said Finn and he wiped the tears from her eyes

'You... you're not mad?' said Rachel

'Oh I'm sure he is and he'd probably leave you after it's confirmed you're with child then he'll leave you all alone, I mean who'd want to have a child with YOU?' said Sabrina 'And after that I'll take your precious Finn and we'll live happily ever after right Finn?'

'Who do you think you are talking to Rachel like that?' said Finn 'Rachel is the love of my life she's beautiful, intellegent, amazing, caring, loving, perfect and she has something you'll never have, a heart and if she's pregnant then I'll be there for her, during the whole pregnancy to bring her food, to massage her back, I'll come to all her doctor appointments and I'll hold her hand when she's in labour'

'I can't belive you're choosing her over ME!' said Sabrina 'Well good luck with your ugly nosed child hope you'll have a miscarriage' and then she walked away woith her two followers right behind her

'You did an amazing job babe' said Finn 'I almost thought it was for real'

'You did too! and let's just wait a few years with kids okay?' said Rachel and she winked

'But in the mean time we can still have sex right?' said Finn while he looked at Rachels body hungerly 'I mean we're always extra carefull'

'Of course baby I'd love to give you a special tread after you defended me back there' said Racheland she winked 'My dads are on a business trip so you want to come over?'

'I''ll be there at 5' said Finn and he gave her a passionate kiss

**Don't stop reviewing!**

**xxx**


	3. Troubles

**Thank you SO much for all the kind reviews :)**

**Here's a new chapter so enjoy**

**I don't own anything**

**Btw I love pregnant Rachel so that's why... :)**

_**Keep your paws off my man!**_

Rachel was watching Funny girl in Finn and hers New York apartment, after a year in the army Finn decided he couldn't live without Rachel so he came to New York and joined Rachel. It was now 4 years after he came to New York and they were still going strong, they had gotten married a year after Finn came to New York and they were now expecting a little Hudson. Rachels phone started buzzing.

_**Hey Mrs Hudson, dress up nice and meet me at sardi's ;) xxx** F_

Rachel smiled and rubbed her 7 month babybump and then she felt her little baby kick.

'Yes little girl that's daddy' said Rachel smiling. They found out they were having a baby girl 2 months ago and they were the happiest they could be. Rachel went to her and Finns room and started searching for a nice dress to wear.

'Urg.. everythings too small' said Rachel pouting. She decided to call Kurt since he had all kinds of clothes in his closet.

'If it isn't Mrs Rachel Hudson, fashion emergency?' said Kurt

'How did you know?' asked Rachel

'You never call me around this time, unless it has something to do with the baby or you're in a fashion crisis' said Kurt

'You know me too well...' said Rachel 'Anyway, Finn and I have a date tonight at Sardi's but I have nothing to wear since everthing is too small to fit my babybump'

'No worries I'll be right with you' said Kurt and he hung up the phone

15 minutes later the bell rang

'Thank god you're here I was starting to worry' said Rachel

'Okay you need to relax cause those pregnancy hormones are making you crazy' said Kurt

'Tell me about it...' said Rachel 'So what did you bring?'

'I brought 3 dresses so go fit them while I eat this icecream' said Kurt while he grabbed the icecream Rachel was craving when Kurt was on his way.

'Fine!' said Rachel and she went up to her and Finns room to put on the first dress

'I look like a whale' said Rachel when she came downstairs in a floor length purple dress

'I have to admit this is not the dress we're looking for' said Kur't 'I bet it's the colour... NEXT'

'Kurt REALLY? this dress is even worse then the first!' said Rachel while she looked down and put her hand on her babybump.

'I have to agree with that...' said Kurt 'But I know the next one is gonna look better!'

'I hope so since that's the last dress and if I don't look good in that dress I'm going to Sardi's in my sweatpants' said Rachel angry

'Okay diva slow down! it's gonna look nic and you can't go to Sardi's on your sweatpants that's a fashion murder' said Kurt

'Fine I'll go put on the last dress..' said Rachel and she went upstairs to change.

'Well what do you think?' asked Rachel bored when she came downstair, she was tired of changing all the time nd her hormones really wore her out.

'O my, diva you look amazing!' said Kurt 'You're hot! you barely see that you're pregnant!'

'Really?' asked Rachel, she wore a knee length black dress and she had to admit she looked good she just didn't feel beautiful.

'Totally when Finn sees you in this he's gonna drool over you all night' said Kurt

'Thank you so much Kurt!' said Rachel and she went over to hug him.

'Anytime dear, now go to Sardi's and show that gorgeous pregnant body of yours to your husband' said Kurt and he pushed Rachel out of the door.

'Again thank you Kurt I don't know what I would've done without you!' said Rachel

'Yeah I'm pretty awesome' said Kurt, he winked and gave Rachel a final hug before heading home and Rachel heading to Sardi's

**_Meanwhile at Sardi's_**

Finn was sitting at a table he reserved at Sardi's, he looked at his watch. _Rachel should hurry _thought Finn _Otherwise I'm already going to order..._

'Excuse me sir, would you like to order anything yet?' asked a waitress

'Uhm.. yeah just a glass of water please' said Finn

'Sure' said the waitress and she left. Finn was looking around and wondering where Rachel was. A few minutes later the waitress came with his glass of water.

'You sure you don't want to order yet?' asked the waitress

'No I'll wait' said Finn

'My name is Jennifer by the way' said the waitress and she sat down in the seat that was meant for Rachel

'Uhmm.. hi... I'm Finn' said Finn while he looked around the restaurant for Rachel.

'Who are you waiting for? are you here for business?' said Jennifer 'You ook like a very smart man'

'Actually I'm a teacher' said Finn

'O really?' said Jennifer

'Yeah I teach 8 year olds how to play music instruments and how to sing' said Finn

'So you're a music teacher?' said Jennifer 'Or should I say an artist?'

'Well not really... I just like to inspire kids' said Finn and he thought about Rachel, she was a true artist.

'That's so hot' said Jennifer flirting 'So why are you here? You have a date? Cause it looks like she's not coming'

'Yeah I have a date with my...' said Finn but Jennifer already interupted him

'Your girlfriend?' said Jennifer 'Are you sure she'll come? I mean you've been here for 30 minutes now... is there a guy that she hangs out with a lot?'

'Uhm.. yeah he's her best friend' said Finn who had no idea where this conversation was going

'You mean friends with benefits' said Jennifer

'I'm pretty sure that's not true' said Finn laughing 'He's my brother'

'That only makes it worse!' said Jennifer 'I bet they're going at it right now and you know what Finn? it's unfair that a seet guy like you gets cheated on.. so I have an offer for you, do you know the best way to get revenge? To make her feel what you felt. Seeing the fact that you are my friend now I'd love to help you' said Jennifer and she grabbed his tie and leaned over to kiss him.

'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?' yelled a pissed off Rachel who had just came in and saw some random whore hooking up with her husband

'Baby this is not what it looks like' said Finn as he pushed Jennifer away and stood up

'Well it kinda was...' said Jennifer 'He wanted to take revenge on you cause you cheated on him and I offered to help'

'BULLSHIT baby don't listen to her she's crazy she thinks you're cheating on me with Kurt' said Finn

Rache started laughing 'Why would I cheat on you with your gay brother?' said Rachel

'Gay? what?! you didn't tell me he was gay!' said Jennifer who looked mad

'You didn't give me the chance too cause you were throwing yourself at me!' said Finn and when Rachel looked into his eyes she saw he was telling the truth.

'You were throwing yourself at my husband? WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THAT?' asked a now furious Rachel.

'What the... husband?' said Jennifer 'You're married?'

'Yes and we're very happy together' said Finn as he hugged her from behind and placed his hands on Rachels babybump.

'Whatever I bet that kid isn't even yours' said Jennifer 'Just look at her she's nothing but a whore!'

EXCUSE ME? did you just call me a whore? the only whore here is yourself! Hitting on a married man who is just waiting for his 7 months pregnant wife to come to their date cause she isn't that fast anymore! Now shut your ugly big mounth or I'll do it for you! Oh and by the way, I would NEVER cheat on Finn we have a lot of history together that you know nothing of so back off you tramp!' said Rachel who was ready to start a physical fight with Jennifer any moment now.

'Relax baby she's not worth it' said Finn and he kissed the top of her head 'Plus stress is not good for the baby'

'You're SO lucky that I'm pregnant cause if I wasn't I'd go all lima heights on your sorry ass' said Rachel using Santanas words. Then suddenly they heard a voice from behind them

'Excuse me, is everything okay here?' asked a man in a tux who's nametag read 'Ted' and below that 'Manager'

'Are you the manager of this restaurant?' asked Rachel 'Cause I'd like you to fire this slut here, she just tried to take my husband from me and I'm sure you don't want your restaurant to have a bad reputation..'

'Is that true Jennifer?' asked Ted

'I... umm.. NO she just hates e that's why she wants me fired!' said Jennifer trying to save her job

'That's enough I've had complains about you before but this is the final straw you're fired1 NOW GET OUT OF MY RESTAURANT' said Ted 'Mr. Mrs I'm so sorry this has happened to you let me fix it by charging nothing for your drinks tonight'

'Thank you' said Finn and they sat down

'I'm so glad you're fine babe I was starting to worry about you' said Finn

'Well I may be pregnant but nothing can break me' said Rachel smiling

'I love you so much' said Finn and he leaned over the table to kiss her

'I love you too' said Rachel between kisses

**Her's a new chapter! What did you guys think?**

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW! **

**xx**


	4. Coffee time

**I know it's been a long time since I updated but I had some other stories I wanted to write too :)**

**So if you like Finchel please read my other stories too**

**Anyway!**

**I'm back with a new chapter1**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER AFTER THIS!**

**Also I need new ideas for the next chapter so just tell me :)**

**I don't own glee *sobs***

**Enjoy! :)**

_**Keep your paws off my man!**_

Finn Hudson was busy texting and he didn't see where he was walking. He just walked out of Starbucks with a hot coffee in his hand when he bumped into someone. His coffee spilled all over the womans shirt and jeans. Finn looked up from his phone shocked

'O my god I am so sorry miss' said Finn

'It's okay' said the woman trying to wipe the coffee of her chest 'It's just really hot'

'Come to my apartment' said Finn 'I'm sure I have some clothes for you'

'Thank you' said the woman 'I'm Angel by the way and you?'

'Finn' said Finn and he shook her hand. They got in a cab and drove to Finns apartment.

'So you live in Manhattan huh?' said Angel

'Yeah... I'm a teacher' said Finn

'Teacher?' said Angel

'I teach music to kids' said Finn 'It's really cool to see those kids experience music'

'So you play an instrument? Or do you sing?' said Angel

'I play drums and I sing... a little' said Finn. The cab stopped in front of Finns apartment building. Finn paid the cab driver and they went inside. When they were inside of Finns apartment Finn went to find some clothes while Angel looked around the apartment. It was a beautiful apartment, very light and open.

'Like what you see?' said Finn when he walked into the living room again and he saw Angel looking around the room

'Yes it's very beautiful' said Angel 'Who designed it?'

'My brother Kurt' said Finn 'He loves to design anything so I was kinda forced to let him do this apartment'

Angel laughed 'Well he sure did a great job'

'What's this?' asked Angel and she picked up a picture of Finn and Rachel in their costumes at nationals in 2012

'Ow that's a picture of me and my girlfriend at nationals' said Finn 'I used to be in a Glee club when I was in highschool, we won nationals that year'

'You look so handsome' said Angel 'You still are handsome to be honest'

'Thanks' said Finn 'Here are some clothes I hope you will fit'

'They're very small' said Angel

'Yeah they used to be Rachels but not anymore' said Finn 'Here's the bathroom you can change there' and he showed Angel the bathroom. She went in to change and Finn decided to make himself a new cup of coffee. After 5 minutes Angel came out of the bathroom wearing a dress that was clearl too small for her. Her boobs almost fell out of it and it didn't realy cover her butt at all.

'You have coffee for me too?' asked Angel when she walked into the kichen

'Uhmm.. sure' said Finn and he looked at Angel 'You want some new clothes? These are definitelly too small for you'

'No it's okay I actually like them like this' said Angel and she winked at Finn. Finn poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her

'Here you go' said Finn

'Thank you so much' said Angel and she took a sip 'It's so hot in here'

'Really? I don't think it is' said Finn

'Yes' said Angel and she stroked Finn chest 'I think it's you'

'Well let's open up a window then' said Finn and he walked away from Angel to open up a window. When he came back into the kitchen he saw Angel standing there in nothing but her underwear

'Angel... what are you doing?' said Finn and Angel walked up to him

'It was too hot' said Angel 'And opening a window won't help, I'm still hot though you maybe wanna... help me undress?' and she put her hands on Finns chest, but Finn pushed her away

'What the hell?' said Finn

'Llet me be more specific' said Angel and she walked up to him again 'I am offering you sex here and you are declining me?'

At that moment they heard the door and two voices talking. They both looked at the door and the voices went quiet.

'What is going on here?' said a pissed off Rachel

'Baby this is not what it looks like!' said Finn and he went up to Rachel to hug her but she pushed him away

'Then what is it?' asked Rachel angry

'Finn and I were about to have hot and steamy sex when you decided to barge in and disturb everything!' said Angel

'Is that true Finn?' asked Rachel with tear filled eyes. The girl standing there in her underwear was much prettier than she was. The girl had boobs size D and long blonde hair.

'Of course not Rach' said Finn 'I just bumped into her, spilled my coffee all over her and took her here to give her some of your clothes to wear. I was just trying to be nice not to have sex! The only one who can satisfy me sexually and emotionally is you. You're my everything baby' Finn was almost crying at this point. Then they heard a little voice say

'Daddy no cry' He looked down and saw his three year old daughter standing there. No one had noticed her yet but now she seemed to want attention

'Hey Sarah' said Finn and he picked his daughter up 'Did you and mommy have fun at the zoo?'

'Yes! We saw a million animals!' said the little girl enthusiastic, she wanted to start telling her daddy about all the animals she had seen but she got interupted by a mean voice saying

'You have a daughter? What the hell?' It was Angel who was standing there looking pissed

'Yes he has and he also has a wife that loves him' said Rachel showing Angel her wedding ring while walking up to her 'So if I were you I would go home, back to your sad little lonely apartment and live the rest of your life in pity while we can enjoy our time with our family'

'You don't think he wants me?' said Angel 'You're a midget, you're ugly, you have a big nose and your boobs are nothing. I am so much better than you' Then she suddenly felt little slaps on her legs

'You mean! No talk to mommy like that! Mean witch go away!' said Sarah and she bit Angels leg

'OW! you stupid kid don't bite me! I'm gone already! God You're one stupid little annoying kid!' said Angel

'HEY!' said Rachel who was extremely angry now 'Don't you DARE to talk like that about my daughter! Talk crap about me all you want but don't go around talking about my daughter like that because I will end you! Now you better go before I lose my temper and you don't want that to happen!'

'Okay FINE! Have a nice life Finn' said Angel and she quickly put on her coffee stained clothes and walked out

'That was so hot babe' said Finn and he kissed her

'I love you' said Rachel and she deepened the kissed but they were interupted by Sarah

'Me kisses too!' Finn and Rachel laughed Finn picked her up and kissed her cheek. Yes they were the perfect family

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**xx**


	5. Jealous Finn

**So here is a new chapter, this is a Finn jealousy chapter cause I got asked to do one :)**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I don't own Glee**

** Enjoy :)**

_**Keep your paws off my man**_

Rachel was walked down the halfway as she heard a voice whisper

'Rach in here!' she looked around and found that the voice was coming from the janitors closet, she opened the door and got pulled in by two big hands

'Finn is that...?' but she didn't get to finish her sentence as she felt two soft lips pressed on hers. She moaned as she deepened the kiss.

'Why did you bring me here Finn?' asked Rachel as they had broken he kiss

'You just look so damn hot today I couldn't wait till we're home' whispered Finn as his hands slipped under her sweater

'FINN! We're in a janitors closet! Anyone could hear us!' whispered Rachel

'Not if we're quiet' said Finn and he kissed her again. Rache finally gave in since she felt the need of sex too. Finns hands traveled under her shirt and he carefully massaged her breast and his other hand was on her ass. Rachel moaned a little too loud cause Finn whispered to her that she had to be quiet

'You're just doing such a good job' whispered Rachel against his lips and she pulled his shirt up. She pressed kisses all over his chest. Finn groaned a little

'You're gonna be the death of me Rachel Berry' said Finn grinning and he moaned again when Rachel softly bit his nipple.

'You like that huh?' whispered Rachel with an evil grin on her face

'Very much babe' said Finn 'Now let me show you something' and he pulled her shirt up too she wasn't wearing a bra, which only turned him on even more. He started kissing her breast and sucked on her nipple carefully

'Oh Finn' moaned Rachel

'I knew you'd like that' said Finn grinning and he kissed the valley between her breasts

'God Finn stop teasing and just fuck me' moaned Rachel

'Did Rachel Berry just cuss?' said Finn

'Shut up and just do it' whispered Rachel

'I'd love to' said Finn as he unzipped his pants 'Say fuck again, it's super hot'

'Fuck' said Rachel as he pushed her panties aside and guided himself into her 'O my god Finn you feel so good'

Outside of the janitors closet soft moans could be heard but no one dared to look inside of the closet since you never knew who could be in there. 10 minutes later a sweating Finn and Rachel came out and Rachel gave Finn a quick kiss before heading to the bathroom to fix her hair. When she was back from the bathroom after a few minutes and wanted to go to class she heard someone talk to her

'Uhhm hi' said a guy from around her age 'I'm new here and I have no idea where my class is'

'Oh that's alright I can show you' said Rachel 'I'm Rachel by the way'

'Luke' said the boy, he had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He showed her his scedual

'Oh you have spanish with me' said Rachel 'Walk with me I'll show you' and they started walking to class

'So... tell me about yourself' said Luke who clearly showed interest in her

'Well my full name is Rachel Barbra Berry, I'm a future Broadway star. I love singing, dancing and acting. I'm in Glee club and I love hanging out with my friends' said Rachel

'Wow future star really? Can I have your autograph?' asked Luke and Rachel laughed

'Well of course' said Rachel and he asked for her to sign his arm which she did

'So Glee club huh?' said Luke 'Is it fun?'

'It's amazing! We are all one big family, you can join if you'd like we still need new members' said Rachel

'Yea I'd love too, I don't mean to brag but I think I'm a great singer' said Luke

'Oh really?' asked Rachel, this made her like Luke less than she used to.

'Totally I was the male lead in the Glee club in my last school' said Luke

'Well great' said Rachel 'Look we're here'

'Thank you for guiding me to the spanish room miss future star' said Luke smiling as they walked in

'You're welcome' said Rachel

Finn looked up when he heard Rachels voice, she came walking in with this new guy he didn't know. Finn felt jealous, why was she talking to this guy? What did he want from her? and WHY was he staring at her boobs all the time? Sure they were totally hot but they were his! Mr Shue introduced him as Luke Smith and apparently he was new in school. Mr Shue told him to sit behind Finn and Rachels table. _Great_ thought Finn sarcastically. When Rachel sat down besides him he kissed her lips a little longer than was necessary, but he wanted to mark his territory.

'Hey babe' said Finn and he looked at Luke who was looking slighty jealous. _In your face! _thought Finn and he grinned

'What are you grinning at?' asked Rachel

'Nothing I just... though of something that happened earlier today' said Finn and he kissed her cheek before going back to work

During Glee they saw Luke walking in and ask for an audition. Luke auditioned with some sort of love song that was clearly meant for Rachel. _How does he dare? _thought Finn when the song was over. He was good but by far not as good as Finn. Mr Shue welcomed him to the Glee club and Luke to a seat next to Rachel

'How do you think I did?' asked Luke

'You're good' said Rachel, she clearly showed no interest in him whatsoever, but from the look on his face Finn saw Luke was not gonna give upp. Finn had to come up with a way to show him Rachel was his, but how...?

* * *

'Hey babe' said Finn as he came up to Rachel when Glee was over and he pecked her lips

'Hey sweetie' said Rachel smiling at him, Finn as about to kiss her again because she looked just absolutely adorable when they got interrupted by the most annoying guy on earth

'Hey Rachel' said Luke as he approached Finn and Rachel at her locker, completely ignoring Finn

'Hi Luke' said Rachel polite

'I was wondering, since we have to do a duet in Glee if you wanted to do it with me?' said Luke, at first Finn was pissed but then he got a plan.

'I'm sorry, but I always sing duets with Finn' said Rachel

'No you two sing a duet' said Finn and Rache looked at him confused 'It'll be good to do a duet with someone else sometime'

'Okaaay' said Rachel

'SO can I come over today?' asked Luke

'Yeah sure' said Rachel and she gave him her address, when she was gone Rachel truned to Finn

'What the hell was that?' asked Rachel 'Don't you want to be my duet partner?'

'I wouldn't want anything else but I he was clearly hitting on you and he can't seem to ake a hint so I came up with a plan' said Finn and Rachel raised an eyebrow

'Does it include dangerous stuff?' asked Rachel

'Only fun' said Finn and he winked

'Okay tell me the plan' said Rachel and Finn started to explain

* * *

That afternoon Luke was on his way to Rachels house, he smiled to himself. He was going to kiss Rachel and then she would realize that that giant was nothing and that he was the one she should go for. He was sure his plan would work I mean she seemed pretty into him. When he got to Rachels house he found a note on the dor that said

_Let yourself in and follow the notes, the key is under the doormat_

Luke grinned, did she have a surprise planned for him? He found the key and let himself in, when he enetered the house he didn't see Rachel but he did see notes that gave him hints to her bedroom. When he had followed all the notes he was standing in front of Rachels bedroom door and he knocked.

'Come for me baby' was the only thing he heard Rachel say so he opened the door and what he saw then would be burned in his memory for the rest of his life. He saw Finn hovering above Rachel and he assumed she was naked since the blankets only covered the bottom half of their bodies and he saw Finns bare back and saw his ass move. O dear god... then he heard Rachel say

'O my Finn... I think we have company' and Finn slipped out of her and covered her chest with the blankets first before turning around

'What the hell?' said Finn 'I thought you said he would come tomorrow'

'Yes I told him to come tomorrow' said Rachel

'I... I thought it was today...' said Luke trying not to look at the naked couple in bed

'God you just ruined the most amazing sex' said Finn 'Now get out of here and let me be clear I don't ever want you to stare at her or even talk to her again do you understand me?'

'Ye... yes' said Luke and he ran out of the house

'Well that went well' said Finn laughing as he turned to Rachel 'Wanna go again?' and as response Rachel pressed her lips on his, yep this afternoon was pretty great.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xx**


End file.
